


Cover for "The Inexhaustible Silence of Houses" by Askance

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles





	Cover for "The Inexhaustible Silence of Houses" by Askance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the inexhaustible silence of houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560268) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 




End file.
